Liquid electrophotographic printing systems may use one or more developers for applying liquid ink to a surface of an electrostatically charged photoconductor. Such developers sometimes employ a roller for applying the liquid ink. Cleaning mechanisms for cleaning the roller may increase the torque demands of the motor driving the system, may create bubbles causing leaks and poor print quality and may have a short useful life due to material fatigue and degradation of the foam material.